Volver a Empezar
by rubbert
Summary: Cuando todo parece ir bien para el escritor y la Detective de homicidios, un triste suceso golpea sus vidas. ¿Serán capaces de superar este golpe?
1. Chapter 1

_**Empiezo con un nuevo fic, esta vez diferente al resto de los que he escrito. Quiero dejar constancia de que el tema es un poco delicado y espero no herir los sentimientos de nadie y tratarlo lo mejor posible. **_

_**Todavía no sé cómo me he dejado convencer por laura88 para escribir esto, pero aún así muchas gracias por darme ideas para escribir y por ayudarme! **_

_**Espero reviews tanto positivas como negativas.**_

* * *

Una pequeña caja blanca de madera, de apenas unos centímetros de altura, ahí es donde descansaba ahora el pequeño cuerpo de Alexander. Frío, sin vida. No podía creer que no volvería a verlo más, que jamás volvería a poder acariciarlo, verlo reír, escuchar su llanto, aspirar su aroma. No podría verlo dar sus primeros pasos o escucharlo hablar por primera vez.

Sus piernas flaquearon, al mismo tiempo que Rick, a un lado y Jim, al otro, la sujetaban con más fuerza. Sabía que Rick estaba intentando aguantar la entereza por ella, al igual que sabía que llegaría un momento en el que soltaría todo ese dolor, pero ella simplemente no podía. No podía ser fuerte, y no tenía ganas de serlo. La vida le había vuelto a golpear una vez más, esta vez arrebatándole lo más importante que tenía. Y lo había hecho de una manera totalmente injusta. Esperaba poder llegar a comprender algún día cómo la vida puede llevarse a un bebé de apenas ocho meses.

Alzó la cabeza, desviando su mirada hacia la derecha, hacia la lápida de al lado, la lápida de Johanna Beckett. Nunca había creído en una vida después de la muerte, ni en la reencarnación… Era una escéptica. Simplemente cuando alguien moría, abandonaba su cuerpo, y quedaba vivo en la memoria de quienes le querían, esa era su explicación. Sin embargo, ahora, esperaba que, estuviesen donde estuviesen, su madre cuidase de él. De pronto sintió la necesidad de estar con ellos, de marcharse también, como habían hecho ellos y ese sentimiento no le asustaba, le daba igual. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

Se soltó del brazo de su padre, cuando la caja del pequeño Alexander fue depositada dentro de aquel pequeño hoyo, cavado en la tierra, frente a la lápida con su inscripción. Con ese corto e injusto periodo de tiempo inscrito bajo su nombre. Rick avanzó a su lado, quedándose los dos frente a su hijo. Un intenso dolor oprimió su pecho, un dolor que no podía sanar. Se soltó del brazo de Rick y se dejó caer, a los pies de la tumba de Alexander. Clavó sus manos en la tierra y lloró, gritó fuerte sacando el dolor que tenía dentro, aquel dolor que le impedía respirar, sin importarle el lugar en el que se encontraba ni la gente que había a su alrededor. De repente sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, el escritor se había agachado a su lado y la abrazaba, cubriéndola por la espalda. Notó su dolor en su abrazo, los sollozos de él fundiéndose con los suyos propios.

* * *

Sintió un fuerte dolor oprimiéndole el pecho. Era la primera vez que veía a Kate tomar pastillas para dormir. Salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aquel dolor volvió a azotarle de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, al ver los juguetes esparcidos por el salón. La manta de juegos, varios sonajeros, un biberón en la encimera de la cocina…

-Richard – su madre se acercó a él y le cogió la mano. Todavía iba vestida de negro, con la ropa del funeral, al igual que él, que todavía llevaba su camisa y su pantalón negro.

-¿Cómo se supera esto madre? – le dijo, con la voz rota, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-No se supera – dijo ella, también con la voz entrecortada, pero intentando mantenerse fuerte – Tendréis que aprender a convivir con ello.

Tragó hondo, aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-¿Puedes recoger todas sus cosas? – dijo, sin ni siquiera mirar de nuevo el salón, repleto de su recuerdo – No creo que Kate pueda, ni yo.

-Claro – dijo Martha, apretando más fuerte la mano de su hijo.

-Llévalo a su habitación pero no toques nada de cómo está – dijo, limpiándose con la mano una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda.

Realmente no sabía si podría convivir con esto. Tampoco sabía si Kate podría, habiendo pasado por algo similar antes. Cuando la vida te golpea una vez, puedes superarlo, pero cuando la vida te golpea una segunda vez y está vez mucho más fuerte que la primera… ¿cómo se supera? Y ¿qué ocurriría si era él el que tenía que tirar de ella también, el que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos? ¿Qué pasaba si no era capaz de hacerlo?

Se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo habían llevado a su despacho. Giró una de las fotos que había sobre su escritorio, en ella aparecían Kate y él con Alexander en brazos. Los tres sonrientes. Esa foto fue hecha apenas una semana antes. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto la vida en tan solo una semana? ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodida? Y ¿por qué había tenido que ser Alexander y no él? Daría lo que fuera por cambiarse por él.

Dejó la foto de nuevo sobre el escritorio y cogió el intercomunicador de bebés que había al lado. Lo miró con rabia y lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared, mientras recordaba la mañana anterior.

* * *

_-Mmm, no te levantes – le pidió él, agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura cuando Kate hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama._

_-Alex debería haberse tomado su biberón hace una hora – dijo ella, girándose hasta pegar su nariz al cuello del escritor._

_-Pero él sigue durmiendo felizmente – dijo, alzando la cabeza un poco para ver la imagen en el intercomunicador de bebés, en su mesilla – Y es sábado, podemos quedarnos un poco más en la cama._

_-¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Rick? – preguntó ella, ronroneando sobre su cuello._

_-Tengo varias ideas – sugirió él, alzando las cejas._

_Kate tomó la iniciativa y se puso sobre el escritor, rozando sus labios con los de él, provocativamente. Rick rió y llevó sus manos a los muslos de Kate, quien solo llevaba la parte inferior de la ropa interior y una camiseta ancha en la parte de arriba._

_De pronto sintió cómo el cuerpo de Kate se tensaba por completo._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, mirándole con preocupación. Kate estaba mirando hacia el monitor del intercomunicador – Está bien, está durmiendo un poco más – dijo, intentando tranquilizarla._

_-No – dijo ella, completamente asustada – No respira, Rick, no se mueve._

_El escritor cogió rápidamente el intercomunicador y miró fijamente la imagen durante dos segundos, el tiempo que le costó tirar el intercomunicador sobre la cama y salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio de su hijo, seguido de su mujer._

_-¡Alexander! – gritó cuando llegó a la cuna. Cuando tocó su cara sintiendo su cuerpo frío – No, Alex, no por favor._

_Sintió cómo Kate lo apartaba con fuerza y comenzaba a hacer compresiones sobre el pecho de su hijo, intercambiándolos con el boca a boca._

_-Uno, dos, tres; uno, dos, tres. Venga Alex por favor - Kate lloraba con fuerza mientras intentaba reanimar a su hijo. Hasta que finalmente, minutos más tarde, Rick le puso una mano en el hombro y le obligó a dejarlo._

_Vio cómo Kate cogió el cuerpo de Alexander en brazos, abrazándolo contra su pecho ahogando un fuerte llanto __mientras el dolor se apoderaba de los dos, de golpe y sin previo aviso_. Cómo su vida cambiaba de un segundo a otro sin poderlo evitar, arrebatándoles a la persona que más podrían querer en este mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejasteis en el primer capítulo, espero no decepcionar con este. **_

_**Como ya dije, el fic trata algunos temas un poco delicados, espero llevarlos medianamente bien.**_

* * *

Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados del lavabo y levantó la cabeza, quedando frente a su propio rostro. Era la primera vez en estos tres días que veía su reflejo, y lo que ahora veía, reflejaba exactamente cómo se sentía, por lo que estaban pasando él y Kate. Las ojeras, visiblemente marcadas debajo de sus ojos le daban a su rostro un aspecto demacrado, al igual que los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de las horas, o mejor dicho días, que había pasado llorando. Su barba de tres días denotaba la pasividad que estaba teniendo, lo poco que le importaba todo ahora.

Ni él ni Kate habían salido de casa en estos tres últimos días, de lo único que tenían ganas era de tumbarse en la cama y dormir, dormir para no pensar en nada, cerrar los ojos para que la ausencia de su pequeño Alexander no les torturase de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Sus padres habían ido a visitarlos intentando darles ánimos, sin embargo ninguna de sus palabras podría ayudarles, por eso en algunas de las ocasiones en las que habían llamado a la puerta, ni siquiera se habían molestado en abrir. Para colmo la relación entre ellos había cambiado, el escritor supuso que era algo normal y apenas habían pasado tres días desde que habían enterrado a su hijo, pero Kate se distanciaba en lugar de refugiarse en él. Apenas habían cruzado palabra durante estos tres días.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, regresó al salón, para comprobar que la cena de su mujer seguía intacta sobre la pequeña mesa del salón mientras ella, sentada en el sofá, tenía la mirada perdida en ningún punto.

-Deberías cenar, no has comida nada desde ayer – dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? - preguntó ella, molesta.

El escritor dio un suspiro y alargó su brazo para coger el mando a distancia de la mesa. No estaba dispuesto a comenzar otra discusión con Kate. Le estaba resultando bastante duro, pero sabía que su mujer se intentaba proteger con un muro, un muro que le hacía sentirse segura, gracias al cual se alejaba del dolor, pero un muro que los alejaba al uno del otro.

Comenzó a hacer zapping, hasta que, al no encontrar nada interesante, dejó un número cualquiera. Para su desgracia, a los treinta segundos en la película se escuchó el llanto de un bebé en el televisor. El primer instinto de ambos fue mirar hacia el piso de arriba, hacia el cuarto de Alexander, esperando que se hubiese despertado de un mal sueño. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, jamás se iba a poder acostumbrar a no tenerlo con ellos nunca más.

Kate bufó y él, molesto, cambió rápidamente de canal.

-Kate, creo que deberíamos ir a terapia – dijo él, volviéndose para mirarla.

Había intentado hablar de esto con ella el día anterior, pero ella se había negado. Él lo estaba pasando mal y pensaba ir a terapia con o sin ella, pero sabía que Kate también lo necesitaba. Solo necesitaba que ella se diese cuenta, que le dejase ayudarla.

-No voy a volver a hablar de eso, ya te dije ayer que no lo pienso hacer – dijo ella, sin levantar la vista, que la tenía fija en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? – Preguntó él, dolido – No te cierres, por favor, déjame ayudar.

Esta vez ella alzó la cabeza, mirando a Rick fijamente y le habló mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-Si quieres pasar página, adelante, vete tú solo a terapia. Yo no iré.

Castle se levantó, dejándola sola en el sofá y se encerró en su despacho, dando un portazo.

* * *

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante mientras atrapaba su cara con sus manos, sollozando. El dolor dentro de ella era tan grande que ni siquiera sentía el aire llegar a sus pulmones, hacía días que había dejado de sentirlo. Solo sentía un profundo dolor en su interior. Y para colmo nada a su alrededor ayudaba. Todo le recordaba a él.

Miró el bote de pastillas sobre su mesilla con los ojos aguados y tragó saliva. Llevaba dos días pensando en ello, pensando también en otras opciones, sin embargo aquella era la mejor. Sin duda. Y ella ya había tomado la decisión. Abrió el primer cajón de su mesilla, haciéndose con una libreta y un bolígrafo. Se apoyó sobre sus propias piernas y comenzó a escribir. No le costó mucho, sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería decir y a quién quería decírselo.

Avanzó, arrastrando sus pies descalzos hasta la cocina, dejaría la nota al lado de la cafetera, donde Castle la vería al día siguiente, nada más levantarse, pensando que ella estaría todavía dormida. Las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, haciendo varios recorridos por sus mejillas. Le costó más de diez minutos dejar la nota, pero no lo dudó ni un segundo cuando alzó su vista hacia las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso, recordando que su hijo no la esperaba arriba.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho de Rick, al mismo tiempo que su dolor se acrecentaba por dentro. Pero debía hacerlo, no podía hacer esto sin hablar con él primero, no podía habiendo discutido con él. No iba a dejar que se culpase por nada.

Segundos después él abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando, sin embargo eso parecía no importarle ahora. En cuanto vio a Kate la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos, seguramente por el aspecto demacrado que ésta tenía, peor incluso que minutos antes en el salón. Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él, mientras sollozaba.

-Lo siento Castle – dijo, despegando la cabeza del pecho de él, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Shh, no – intentó decir él, pero ella le cortó.

-Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Kate – dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda con su pulgar.

-Si – dijo ella, mientras él secaba sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos antes de decir con el corazón lo que iba a decir - Rick, te quiero. Te quiero, pero esto lo hago por él, yo… no puedo estar sin él. No puedo.

El nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Él la abrazó de nuevo. Esta era la primera vez que hablaban de su hijo desde que todo sucedió. Quiso pensar que Kate se estaba abriendo a él, que le iba a permitir estar ahí y pasar esto juntos.

Kate se alzó, inclinándose sobre sus pies y rozó los labios del escritor. Los besó durante varios segundos, acariciándolos, sintiendo su tacto. Hasta que volvió a salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Observaba el tráfico bajo su ventana, los pocos peatones que transitaban en esos momentos de la noche las calles de Nueva York. Se llevó el vaso que sostenía en la mano a los labios, deleitándose con la última gota de whisky. La vida allí afuera continuaba. Miró con tristeza su vaso, ahora vacío y volvió sus pasos hacia su escritorio, comprobando con un bufido que la botella de alcohol estaba vacía. Se la llevó a los labios y absorbió las últimas gotas que quedaban en ella. La cogió y se dirigió a la cocina, la dejaría en la encimera y así al día siguiente se acordaría de coger una nueva y llevarla a su despacho. Así era como pasaba las noches ahora, encerrado en su despacho, bebiendo alcohol hasta que la cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para dejarlo.

Con la luz apagada avanzó hasta la cocina y dejó la botella sobre la cocina, esperando oír el sonido de ésta chocando contra el mármol. Sin embargo, no fue así, el culo de la botella debió de apoyarse sobre algo diferente. Palpó la pared a tientas hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz y vio que, debajo de la botella, había una nota dobla. La desdobló, era la letra de Kate.

_Perdóname Rick. Te quiero y sabes que a la única persona que he querido más que a ti es a nuestro hijo. Alexander. Es por él que hago esto. Ya no puedo más, todos decís que sea fuerte, que lo superaré, pero yo sé que no es así. Todo en el loft me recuerda a él. Su olor está impregnado en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, al igual que tantos recuerdos que vivimos juntos con él. Y tú. Se parecía tanto a ti que soy incapaz de mirarte y no recordarlo. Y eso me duele. Todo esto me duele tanto que me sobrepasa, no puedo seguir adelante sin él. Lo necesito. _

_Dile a mi padre que le quiero, y despídeme de los demás. _

_Por favor, recuérdame como era antes, recuérdame con una sonrisa. Te amo, _

_Kate._

Dejó caer la nota al suelo y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Cuando llegó allí se la encontró tumbada en la cama, hecha un ovillo. Su mirada se trasladó directamente a la mesilla, donde el bote de pastillas para dormir se encontraba volcado y vacío.

-¡Kate!

Su respiración se aceleró al ver que no respondía. Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de Kate, buscándole el pulso. Nada. Llevó su mano esta vez a su antebrazo, donde encontró un débil pulso. Cargó a Kate en sus brazos y salió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el hospital más cercano.

-Kate, aguanta. Aguanta por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por vuestras palabras en las reviews, es realmente agradable leerlas :) **_

* * *

Una infinita alegría le invadió. Alexander le sonrió mientras ella lo acunaba en sus brazos. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Sus ojos de un azul cristalino la miraban con atención, mientras movía sus regordetas manos hacia ella, hasta hacerse con un mechón de su pelo. Comenzó a jugar con él, como siempre hacía. Ella le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. De pronto se fijó en el cabello de Alexander, seguramente Castle le había vuelto a poner el pelo en punta, sabiendo que ella volvería a repeinárselo. Sonrío mientras volvía a colocar aquel mechón en su sitio. Volvió a mirar a Alexander. Era perfecto. Nadie podría hacerle sentir nunca tan bien cómo le hacía sentir su hijo. Agachó su cabeza hasta la de él, dejándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

* * *

La risa de Alexander sonó lejana. Ya no estaba con ella, no lo sentía en sus brazos. La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella mientras llamaba a su hijo. Sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, reconocía esa mano, reconocía su tacto. Acto seguido sintió el roce de unos labios contra los suyos, dejándole un pequeño beso. Los párpados le pesaban, pero luchó contra ellos hasta encontrar frente a ella a Rick. Sus ojos azules la miraban con tristeza, preocupación y algo más, algo que creía identificar como dolor.

-¿Alexander? – Su voz sonó ronca, casi en un susurro apenas audible para Rick. Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su garganta ardía. Él pareció darse cuenta y se inclinó hacia un lado, cogiendo un vaso de agua para después ofrecérselo. Kate lo agarró con ambas manos y se lo llevó a los labios. Tragó con dificultad y Rick le quitó el vaso de las manos, para volver a dejarlo donde estaba antes, mientras se mantenía en silencio. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba una sonda en su mano. Miró a su derecha y vio la bolsa de suero, enganchada por la sonda. En el otro lado un monitor con sus pulsaciones. Entonces fue consciente de dónde se encontraba y qué había pasado. El dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella. Con la ayuda de Castle se incorporó y quedó sentada en la cama.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba del todo consciente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Kate? – dirigió su mirada hacia ella, con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, dolido.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado hacerlo? – preguntó ella. Su voz sonó débil y con un atisbo de reproche.

-¿Qué por qué no…? - Él se quedó incrédulo ante su pregunta, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que ella siguió hablándole.

-Era mi decisión.

-¿Tu decisión? ¿Y yo no pinto nada en todo esto? – gritó él, levantándose – ¿Piensas que eres la única que estás sufriendo? Te has olvidado de que yo he perdido a mi hijo también, estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú. ¡Mierda Kate! Has sido una maldita egoísta haciendo esto.

El silencio reinante durante unos segundos fue roto por un sollozo de ella antes de hablar.

-Yo no puedo más Rick, no sé estar sin él, no puedo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Sabía que había sido egoísta con él, que su _yo_ de antes jamás hubiese hecho algo así, jamás se lo hubiese siquiera planteado. Pero el vacío que sentía ahora le hacía ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Sentía que nada podía hacerla luchar contra ese dolor, ni siquiera Castle.

Rick se mantuvo alejado de la cama.

-Yo también he perdido a Alexander, no quiero perderte a ti también – dijo, sin molestarse en limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas - Ni siquiera te paraste a pensar en cómo afectaría a mi vida lo que hiciste. Si te llegas a… - apretando su mandíbula - si llegas a salirte con la tuya, no te paraste a pensar en cómo me sentiría yo. Pensaba que esto era cosa de dos, pero ya veo que no. Me apartas de tu vida como si ya no te importase. Dime en que mierda estabas pensando cuando te tomaste todas esas pastillas porque no lo entiendo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando tras ella un hombre alto y corpulento, con una bata de médico. Tras él, una mujer. Ella no llevaba bata, pero ambos sostenían un informe en la mano.

-Katherine, veo que estás despierta – dijo el doctor, acercándose a la cama con una amable sonrisa mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas.

Castle se acercó y el doctor le tendió la mano, presentándose.

-Soy el doctor Revees y ella – dijo, señalando a la mujer que había a su lado – es la psicóloga del hospital, la doctora Morgan Bloom.

El doctor estuvo revisando a Kate y haciéndole varias preguntas, mientras la psicóloga se mantenía a un lado, observando.

* * *

-Bueno Kate – dijo el doctor Revees cuando terminó, anotando algo en el informe – Dado que el tóxico ingerido no ha afectado al sistema renal, solamente deberás permanecer ingresada 48 horas. Te estamos suministrando este suero - dijo, ajustando ahora la cantidad de suero – para eliminar cualquier sustancia tóxica que quede en tu organismo. Como te hemos realizado un lavado de estómago, las paredes de tu estómago han quedado un poco resentidas y cualquier alimento que antes te sentaba bien podría hacerte daño ahora, evita la cafeína e intenta tomar alimentos suaves y bajos en grasa. Y nada de alcohol. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Rick negó, después de escuchar todas las indicaciones que el doctor le había hecho a Kate.

-En ese caso me marcho y les dejo con mi compañera. Mañana pasaré de nuevo a ver cómo estás Kate – dijo, antes de marcharse.

La psicóloga le pidió a Rick unos minutos con Kate a solas, para evaluar su estado. El escritor salió tras el doctor y se quedó junto a la puerta, esperando.

* * *

La doctora Morgan Bloom se sentó a su lado y presionó sobre la parte superior del bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, preparándolo para hacer las anotaciones pertinentes.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Kate?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin tener claro qué era lo que quería escuchar aquella mujer. Había intentado acabar con su vida, la respuesta a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer era obvia.

La psicóloga anotó algo. Algo demasiado largo para el asentimiento de hombros que ella le había dado como respuesta.

-¿Qué sentiste al despertar y ver que estabas en el hospital? ¿Sentiste rabia, decepción?

-Sí. Rabia – contestó ella, esperando de nuevo a que ella anotase algo.

-Ingeriste un bote de pastillas, ¿lo hiciste de manera intencionada, buscabas acabar con tu vida?

Kate imaginó que se trataban de preguntas rutinarias, pero claramente se sintió molesta.

-Si – dijo, como toda respuesta.

-Has sufrido una gran pérdida recientemente, imagino que es eso lo que te impulsó a hacer lo que has hecho. ¿Quieres hablar de cómo te afecta eso, de cómo te sientes al haber perdido a tu hijo?

-No, no quiero hablar de eso – contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio por no estallar y decirle algo más a esa psicóloga. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía, no tenía derecho a hablar sobre su pérdida.

-Muy bien – dijo la psicóloga, apuntando algo – He estado revisando tu expediente, sufriste la pérdida de tu madre en el pasado y además hace cuatro años estuviste a punto de morir después de que un francotirador te disparase en el pecho, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con eso o es simplemente…?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a mi madre ni con el disparo – le cortó Kate, resentida por que aquella psicóloga hurgase en su vida.

-Está bien – dijo ella, intentando mostrar una amable sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrada a que los pacientes reaccionasen de este modo ante ciertas preguntas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio mientras anotaba algo más, guardó la punta a su bolígrafo.

-Puede que todavía sea demasiado pronto – dijo, pensando bien las palabras que iba a utilizar a continuación – pero para superar la pérdida de un bebé… tener otro podría ser de una gran ayuda Kate, ¿habéis pensado en la posibilidad de…?

-Basta – dijo Kate, indignada, con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos – No pienso reemplazar a Alexander.

-No estoy tratando de decirte que lo reemplaces. Por supuesto que nada ni nadie lo va a reemplazar. Ni lo vas a olvidar, pero tendrás que aprender a convivir con su ausencia y, tener otro bebé puede haceros, a ti y a tu marido, ayudaros a superar su pérdida. Puede ser el motivo que estás buscando Kate, la razón para seguir adelante.

Kate agachó la cabeza, negándose a seguir hablando con aquella psicóloga.

-Solo piénsalo, Kate – dijo, antes de dejarla sola en la habitación.

* * *

Rick separó su espalda de la pared, al ver salir a la psicóloga del dormitorio.

-¿Cómo la has visto? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ella.

-Kate no está muy reticente a hablar conmigo – le contestó ella

Rick miró hacia la puerta de la habitación con preocupación. Si después de esto Kate se negaba a recibir ayuda él no podría hacer mucho y tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir así, ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

-He visto en su informe que estuvo un tiempo en tratamiento, acudiendo a terapia.

-Sí, con el doctor Burke – afirmó Castle.

-Seguro que tiene más confianza con él, quizás podría ayudar – dijo la doctora. Rick asintió – Usted también debería acudir a terapia, no es fácil pasar por una pérdida así.

-Lo haré. Gracias – dijo él.

Cuando la psicóloga se hubo alejado por el pasillo, éste volvió a entrar al dormitorio. Kate estaba ahora tumbada en la cama, de lado. Castle se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Ambos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que el móvil del escritor comenzó a sonar. Se levantó de la silla y se llevó el móvil a su oreja.

-Hola Jim.

Kate levantó la cabeza de la almohada al escuchar que era su padre quien llamaba. No sabía cómo se habría tomado él la noticia, de hecho le extrañaba que no estuviese allí.

-No, no estamos en casa, hemos decidido ir a ver a un psicólogo – continuó él, hablando con su suegro.

Kate se incorporó, volviendo a sentarse, comprendiendo que Castle había mentido a Jim.

-Sí, yo también me alegro. Adiós Jim.

Cuando el escritor colgó el teléfono se giró, viendo cómo Kate le miraba sin comprender.

-No he querido decir nada a nadie, – explicó - porque creo que ya todos hemos sufrido bastante, así que no me parece bien hacerles sufrir de nuevo. Esto hubiese destrozado especialmente a tu padre.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir poco a poco a Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento si hay alguna palabra o algo mal escrita, pero lo he terminado un poco rápido ya que no quería demorarme más con este capítulo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis y muchísimas gracias por las reviews, con lectores así estoy encantada! **_

_**PD. Como siempre gracias a Lau, porque sin ti no sabría qué escribir ;) **_

* * *

Los dos días en el hospital pasaron despacio. No hablaron mucho entre ellos, excepto lo necesario. Castle seguía dolido con Kate y estaba distante. Comprendía que tenían diferentes formas de pasar por el dolor, pero le dolía lo que ella había estado a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder fiarse de ella, quería confiar en Kate, pero tenía miedo de dejarla sola y que lo volviese a intentar. Por eso cuando se marchó a casa un par de horas para cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha, mandó a una enfermera que la vigilase.

Y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Kate. La enfermera estuvo entrando y saliendo de la habitación cada cinco minutos, preguntando si se encontraba bien. Kate supo enseguida que Rick le había ordenado vigilarla. Una vez más en aquellos dos días, aquella sensación de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella. Intentar acabar con su vida para acabar con su dolor no solucionaba nada, sobretodo porque eso causaba dolor en el resto de las personas que a ella le importaban, y la solución para acabar con su dolor no era causarle más dolor a Castle.

El escritor les había dicho a su familia y amigos que les diesen un poco de espacio para superar la pérdida de su hijo, así evitaron que se enterasen de qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido.

* * *

Cuando entró al loft no pudo evitar mirar hacia las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso. El loft entero seguía lleno de su recuerdo, pero todas sus cosas seguían en su dormitorio.

La voz de Castle sonó a sus espaldas, haciendo que enseguida volviese la mirada hacia él.

-Ve a ducharte si quieres y a dejar tus cosas, yo prepararé mientras tanto algo ligero para cenar – dijo, cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

Ella asintió y cruzó el salón hasta su dormitorio. Cuando llegó allí dejó el bolso en el que el escritor le había llevado sus cosas al hospital, y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía realmente extraña de estar allí de nuevo. Recordó la noche en que se tomó todas esas pastillas y suspiró, finalmente aquello no le había llevado a nada. Giró la cabeza hacia su mesilla, el bote de pastillas ya no estaba allí. Se preguntó cómo dormiría ahora, estos dos días en el hospital no había necesitado nada para dormir, seguramente los medicamentos para el estómago le habían dejado tan adormilada que no había necesitado nada más, sin embargo ahora… No quería tumbarse en la cama y comenzar a darle vueltas a todo lo que la atormentaba. Una sensación de ahogo se apoderó de ella.

Se incorporó, dispuesta a ir al baño, cuando notó uno de los cajones de su mesilla medio abierto. Aquel cajón es donde solía guardar su pistola, era solo un lugar temporal, ella y Castle habían estado de acuerdo en que no era el mejor sitio para guardar una pistola habiendo niños en casa. Y sin embargo ahora el peligro era ella, o al menos eso habría debido pensar Castle. Su pistola ya no estaba allí, lo único que había en ese cajón era su placa. Cerró el cajón exasperada y entró en el baño, donde rápidamente reparó en que también faltaban algunas cosas. Las cuchillas de afeitar que Castle solía dejar a la vista, ya no estaban; al igual que cualquier objeto puntiagudo o afilado.

Salió inmediatamente del dormitorio, encontrándose a Castle de espaldas, en la cocina, preparando algo en el fuego.

-Devuélveme mi pistola – dijo, enfurecida, acercándose hasta él.

El escritor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia Kate, mirándola con preocupación.

-No la necesitas ahora – contestó él, intentando sonar calmado.

-¿Y qué si no la necesito? Es mía y tú tampoco la necesitas. Devuélvemela – dijo, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

-No – dijo, tras dar un profundo suspiro.

- Es mía, no tienes derecho – dijo ella, atónita.

-No te la voy a dar Kate, mira…

-No, ya sé lo que pasa. Piensas que me voy a intentar suicidar otra vez – dijo ella, con dureza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, dejando que un incómodo silencio se apoderase de la habitación, hasta que ella dio un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos.

-Kate… - él intentó acercarse a ella.

-No – dijo ella, apartándose - ¿También has escondido los cuchillos de la cocina? ¿O crees que soy capaz de prepararme yo sola la comida? – preguntó, alzando la voz.

-No es eso Kate, cálmate – le pidió él, alzando la voz también.

-¿Que me calme? Devuélveme mi pistola y me calmaré.

-¡Tengo miedo Kate! – Gritó – Miedo de que vuelvas a hacerlo. Ya no sé si te puedo dejar un rato a solas sin que hagas cualquier tontería otra vez, o si puedo dejar cualquier cosa peligrosa a tu alcance. ¡Tengo miedo a perderte y no sé si puedo confiar en ti!

Castle apoyó sus dos manos sobre la encimera, dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellas. En ese momento Kate se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado. No solo por tener que soportar la ausencia de Alexander sino por tener, además, que estar pendiente de que ella no volvía a intentar quitarse la vida.

Se acercó hasta él y pasó una mano por su espalda hasta que él se incorporó, mirándola. Ambos con los ojos aguados.

-Lo siento – dijo Kate.

Castle no tardó ni dos segundos en rodearla con sus brazos, aferrándose a ella. La había echado realmente de menos, tenerla tan cerca y no sentirse capaz de darle un abrazo por miedo a que ella lo apartase, lo estaba matando. Ella también se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos y de cuanto lo necesitaba. Este era el primer abrazo que se daban en días.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor – le pidió él.

-No lo haré – susurró ella, enterrando su cara en el cuello de él.

Aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente. Haría falta mucho más para que el escritor volviese a confiar en ella, tendría que volver a recuperar su confianza.

* * *

Cenaron en silencio, aunque se trataba de un silencio menos incómodo esta vez. Después del abrazo, las tensiones entre ambos habían menguado, como si se hubiesen dicho muchas más cosas de las que se habían dicho con ese gesto.

Después de cenar, Kate se quedó parada de pie, junto a la cocina. Noches que antes estaban llenas de alegría, en la que ambos hacían mil y una tonterías para dormir a Alexander o en las que simplemente se tumbaban con él a jugar sobre una manta en el salón. Noches que ahora estaban vacías. Antes de que esa tristeza la invadiese una vez más decidió poner rumbo a su dormitorio.

-¿Te vas a dormir? – preguntó Castle, detrás suya, mientras dejaba a un lado el trapo con el que había estado limpiando la cocina.

-Sí – dijo ella, girándose hacia él – O al menos a intentarlo.

El escritor comprendió en ese momento el miedo de Kate. Ahora que no tenía las pastillas para dormir quizás no era capaz de conciliar el sueño y comenzaba a darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó, acercándose más a ella.

-¿Harías eso? – preguntó ella. Sabía que el escritor había adoptado otro ritual bien distinto al de ella tras la muerte de su hijo. Él se encerraba en su despacho con una o varias botellas de whisky; y aunque eso no le parecía tampoco la mejor manera de sobrellevar el dolor, no sería precisamente ella quien le reprochase nada. Por eso ahora, no quería molestar al escritor, si esa era su manera de llevar el dolor, lo respetaría.

-Haría eso, vamos – asintió él. Tras apagar la luz de la cocina cogió la mano de Kate y se dirigieron juntos al dormitorio.

Kate, que ya estaba descalza y con su pijama, retiró las sábanas de la cama y se tumbó de lado, observando en silencio cómo el escritor se deshacía de sus vaqueros y su camiseta, quedándose con sus bóxers. La Detective no se lo pensó dos veces, necesitaba no pensar en nada y el sexo con Rick era la mayor tentativa para no pensar en nada en esos momentos. Se levantó en la cama, sobre sus rodillas, y se acercó al escritor, que doblaba sus pantalones vaqueros de espaldas a ella. Lo rodeó por la espalda, comenzando a acariciar su torso.

-Kate – el escritor giró su cuello, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Kate.

-Shh – chistó ella, haciéndolo callar. Bajó su mano por el abdomen de Rick, acariciándolo, hasta llegar a la goma elástica de sus bóxers, levantó la goma y metió su mano, acariciando el miembro de Rick, que no tardó en crecer, presionando en su mano.

El escritor dejó escapar un gemido ante el contacto.

-Kate, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó, intentando controlar su propia voz ante los tocamientos de su mujer. No es que no tuviese ganas de hacerlo, pero no quería hacer algo de lo que Kate se arrepintiese luego.

-Por favor – pidió ella – solo quiero hacerlo.

Rick se deshizo de sus bóxers y se giró hacia Kate, tomándola por la cintura y tumbándola sobre la cama. Kate levantó su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza, dejando sus pechos expuestos, mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones y sus braguitas al mismo tiempo. Lo tiró a un lado, fuera de la cama y la agarró por la cintura, abriendo sus piernas. Se inclinó sobre ella y la penetró. No era el momento para preliminares, simplemente querían sentirse el uno al otro. Comenzó a lamer y morder a conciencia su pecho derecho, mientras le daba pequeños pellizcos al otro con la mano, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza.

Kate gemía, dejándose llevar por aquel intenso placer, mientras se agarraba del pelo de Rick. Lo rodeó con sus piernas, haciendo presión con su talón en el culo de su escritor, quería sentirlo más. Más dentro y más fuerte.

-Más fuerte – le pidió, gimiendo en su oído.

-Te haré daño – dijo él, sin dejar de moverse en su interior.

-No me importa.

El escritor siguió las instrucciones de su mujer. Posicionó sus dos manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kate y comenzó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte en su interior. Sentía las uñas de Kate clavársele en su espalda.

-Sí, así – gritó ella, abriendo sus piernas todavía más para él.

El escritor sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, sin embargo Kate parecía necesitar más. Metió su mano entre los dos cuerpos y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. La conocía bien, sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tocar. Kate comenzó a gemir más fuerte en su oído y, tras unas sacudidas más en su interior, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron un momento en esa misma posición, tratando de recuperar el aliento, hasta que él se hizo a un lado, tumbándose al lado de Kate. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, dejando que el silencio se apoderase del dormitorio, a excepción del sonido de sus respiraciones tratando de recobrar la normalidad.

Kate giró la cabeza a un lado, quizás arrepentida de lo que acababan de hacer, pensó Rick. Alargó su mano y volvió la cara de ella hacia él, haciendo que le mirase.

-Eh, está bien – le susurró. Ella asintió, antes besarle.

* * *

La Detective abrió los ojos cuando la luz de la mañana comenzó a colarse a través de las cortinas. Alzó su cabeza y vio al escritor, abrazado a ella, con una pierna a su alrededor, enredada entre las sábanas. Ambos estaban desnudos.

Recordó rápidamente la noche anterior, las tres veces que lo habían hecho.

Sexo duro como modo de olvidar, quizás no era la mejor terapia, pero no se arrepentiría de ello. Era una manera más de sobrellevar el dolor y al menos lo hacían juntos. Sin embargo, era consciente de que les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, ninguno de los dos estaba todavía la borde de la recuperación y, quizás, lo de anoche era una muestra de ello.

Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Rick. Buscó en el suelo su camisa y su pantalón de estar por casa y se los puso, saliendo después del dormitorio. Cuando llegó al salón se inclinó sobre la mesita pequeña, cogiendo de encima su teléfono móvil. Lo miró con detenimiento y abrió la agenda, buscando un número y pulsándole al botón verde de llamada. Sentía que si lo pensaba con más detenimiento no lo haría.

-Consulta del , dígame – una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy Kate, una antigua paciente del , me gustaría poder hablar con él personalmente si es posible, necesito hacerle una consulta.

-¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? – preguntó la secretaria, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Kate, Katherine Beckett – dijo ella. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber llamado.

-Espere unos segundos, no cuelgue, ahora mismo la atenderá – dijo amablemente.

Kate asintió, vocalizando un _aham_. Las inseguridades comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, no le apetecía volver al psicólogo, no se veía con fuerzas de hablar de lo ocurrido. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando una foto sobre el piano le recordó por qué lo estaba haciendo. Desde el marco, Alexander le sonreía, con su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados. Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Detective, acompañada por una lágrima.

-Kate, soy el Doctor Brucke, Nicole, mi secretaria me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo – dijo el al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí – dijo ella, tratando de recomponerse, limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a escapar de sus ojos – Quería… quería pedir una cita para mí, pero… también quería saber si podrías atender a Castle. Él es…

-Sí, Richard Castle, sé quien es – dijo de manera tranquila. Nunca había tenido el gusto de tratar con Rick, sin embargo Kate ya le había hablado mucho de él cuando la estuvo tratando. Y había oído hablar de sus hazañas en el departamento de la policía. Además, estaba al tanto de la trágica muerte de Alexander, era difícil no haber leído sobre ello en los periódicos a pesar de no ser un fan de las secciones de cotilleo.

-Sé que él no es policía, pero como ha estado años trabajando con nosotros, he pensado que quizás no le importe…

-No me importa, está bien, Kate – le cortó él, con su tono calmado – Te paso con mi secretaria y ella te dará cita para ambos.

-Gracias – dijo ella.

Tras pasarle con su secretaria, ésta le dio cita para ella y para Rick, por separado. El creía que era lo mejor tratarlos por separado, al menos al principio. Era la mejor forma de valorar el estado en el que se encontraba cada uno.

Kate colgó y se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, intentando pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado mucho más escribirlo no sé por qué. **_

_**Una vez más gracias a todos lo que leéis esta historia y mil gracias por los comentarios en twitter o las reviews que me dejáis aquí!**_

**** El fallo de Doctor Burke que faltaba en el capítulo anterior no sé por qué fue porque puedo asegurar que en mi borrador en Word estaba escrito xD Espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo en este. ****

* * *

Se miraba las manos, entrelazándolas una y otra vez entre sí, sentado en aquel sillón negro de cuero. Al principio le había sorprendido, se esperaba la consulta algo diferente, se había imaginado a sí mismo tumbado en un diván respondiendo preguntas del Dr. Burke. Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, sentado en un sillón normal de cuero negro, frente al Doctor Burke, pensando qué contarle, tomándose su tiempo para saber cómo se sentía realmente, porque eso era lo que le había pedido él. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta sino que, por ser la primera sesión, quería que fuese Rick quien le contase cómo se sentía, cómo le había afectado la pérdida de su hijo.

-Es… es evidente que no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento – comenzó a decir, dubitativo. El doctor Burke le miró, asintiendo, y le animó a continuar – Hecho de menos a mi hijo – las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos – Creo que lo que más me molesta es saber que no voy a tener todas esas cosas que me imaginé. No podré inventar cuentos para él por las noches, ni enseñarle a leer y escribir, no habrá primer día de colegio, no poder estar con él cuando se enamore por primera vez… - Hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que resbalaban ahora libremente por sus mejillas – Todas estas cosas me las había imaginado. Y… me duele saber que no voy a volver a tener todos esos momentos que ya tuve con él, pero me duelen más todos esos que nunca tendremos – El doctor Burke escuchaba atento al escritor, mientras hacía cortas anotaciones en una libreta – Y al menos yo ya he pasado cosas parecidas con Alexis, he tenido esos momentos más o menos, pero Kate… Imagino que para ella debe ser más duro, además ella ya perdió a su madre y ahora…

-¿Cómo ha afectado esto a tu relación con Kate? – preguntó ahora el psicólogo.

-Ella se ha cerrado de nuevo – explicó él, entrelazando otra vez sus manos sobre sus rodillas – Ha vuelto a levantar un muro y no me deja que le ayude. Es difícil saber cómo se siente – Tragó saliva antes de continuar – Pero… me sentí traicionado cuando tomó todas esas pastillas. Sentí que yo no le importaba, sé que todo esto está siendo muy difícil, ella se desvivía por Alexander y lo amaba con locura, pero su muerte es algo que nos ha sobrepasado a los dos, no solo a ella.

Burke hizo varias anotaciones para trabajar más adelante sobre ese sentimiento de traición que sentía el escritor.

-Y tengo miedo por si lo vuelve a hacer, incluso escondí su pistola por miedo a que haga una locura. Ella me ha dicho que no volverá a hacerlo, pero… - el escritor agachó su cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo, dejando la frase sin terminar – Aunque fue ella quien llamó para pedir cita, supongo que eso ya es un gran avance.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo el doctor Burke después de unos minutos de silencio – He estado haciendo algunas anotaciones durante la sesión de hoy, valorando qué es lo que más te afecta de todo lo que ha pasado. Los iremos trabajando en las próximas sesiones – le explicó al escritor.

-Gracias – contestó él.

-Richard, la pérdida de un hijo es algo muy doloroso, quiero que sepas que con estas sesiones no vas a superar eso, pero sí podrás aprender a convivir con el dolor que supone su pérdida y podrás sobreponerte a eso.

Castle se levantó, agradeciendo una vez más a Bruke su ayuda y abandonó la consulta, sintiéndose un poco más liberado al haber hablado de esto con alguien.

* * *

Mientras Castle estaba en el psicólogo, Lanie había conseguido convencer a su amiga para salir un rato.

-Kate, ¿Qué si te gusta este? – preguntó la forense por tercera vez, señalando uno de los bolsos que había en el escaparate frente al que estaban paradas.

-Sí, perdona – dijo Kate, alzando la cabeza hacia su amiga.

-Kate, si lo prefieres nos vamos a casa. No hace falta que estemos aquí si no quieres, solo había propuesto ir de compras porque pensé que te iría bien.

Ella suspiró, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo, se había prometido a sí misma que intentaría mantener la mente ocupada. Además estaba Castle, él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ella.

-No, está bien – dijo, volviendo ahora la cabeza hacia el bolso – El bolso está muy bien, me gusta.

Lanie agradeció el esfuerzo de su amiga y entró con ella en la tienda. Estuvieron viendo varios modelos de bolsos y finalmente la forense escogió el que le había gustado antes en el escaparate.

Al salir de la tienda, pasaron por un puesto de cafés. Kate se detuvo a comprarse uno y, antes de que pudiese pagarlo, Lanie salió corriendo hacia una papelera a pocos metros de ella. Kate la observó, confusa, hasta que la vio agacharse en la papelera para vomitar. Se dio prisa en pagar al dueño del puesto de cafés y se apresuró hacia su amiga.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuando hubo llegado junto a ella.

Lanie asintió, justo antes de recibir una nueva arcada y volver a inclinarse sobre la papelera.

-Ya – dijo Kate, tendiéndole un pañuelo.

-Algo de lo que comí hoy ha debido sentarme mal – dijo Lanie, cogiendo el pañuelo que le ofrecía su amiga y limpiándose la boca. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kate.

-¿Seguro que no es algo más?

-Sí, seguro. Vamos – le contestó ella, tirando el pañuelo a la papelera y comenzando a andar.

Caminaron durante unos segundos en silencio. Kate estaba segura de que Lanie le estaba ocultando algo y estaba casi segura de qué era, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba la razón por la cual se lo estaba ocultando.

-Lanie – dijo, parándose a un lado de la calle y haciendo que su amiga también se parase a su lado – Lo de antes… Te han entrado nauseas al oler el café… No es necesario que me lo ocultes.

-Kate… - comenzó a decir Lanie, pero la Detective le cortó antes de que pudiese continuar.

-Estás embarazada.

Lanie asintió, confirmándolo, después de mirar a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Javi y yo creímos que sería mejor no deciros nada de momento.

Kate asintió, entendía que lo hacían porque aquella noticia les podría provocar dolor tras la reciente pérdida de Alexander. Y así era. Aunque una parte de ella se alegraba por su amiga, no podía evitar sentir dolor. Su mejor amiga iba a recibir el mejor regalo que la vida puede darle, cuando ella acababa de perder el suyo.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros – dijo, abrazando a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar el nudo que se estaba comenzando a formar en su garganta.

Al separarse, recibió una notificación en el móvil, cuando lo comprobó vio que solamente era un aviso por la batería baja, sin embargo era la excusa perfecta para salir huyendo.

-Parece que Castle ya ha salido del psicólogo, será mejor que me marche, íbamos a ir después a hacer compra – mintió, fingiendo que había recibido un mensaje del escritor.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció la forense.

-No, no es necesario – Se apresuró a despedirse de su amiga y salir corriendo.

* * *

Cuando Rick entró en el loft se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a Kate. Estaba sentada en el sofá, haciendo nada, y se giró hacia él, mirándolo, en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Creía que todavía estarías con Lanie – dijo él, acercándose a ella.

Se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, a su lado, dejándole un beso en la sien. Cuando se fijó en sus ojos, vio que estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, había estado llorando.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la sesión con Burke? – preguntó ella.

El escritor le contó cómo había ido la sesión con el psicólogo y que principalmente había sido él quien había estado hablando durante toda la hora, pero que hablar de cómo se sentía le había venido bien.

-¿Y qué tal tu tarde con Lanie?

La Detective tragó hondo y miró sus rodillas, desviando la vista del escritor antes de contestar.

-Lanie está embarazada.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silenció. El escritor vio cómo una lágrima se escapó del rabillo del ojo izquierdo de su mujer sin que ésta pudiera evitarlo. Y él comprendía exactamente cómo se sentía. Él también se alegraba por sus amigos, pero no podía dejar a un lado esa sensación, ese sentimiento de tristeza. Y sabía que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de compartir esa alegría con Esposito y Lanie, sintiéndose más culpables todavía.

-Se supone que me debería alegrar – dijo ella en un sollozo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Siento lo mismo que tú – dijo él, tras acomodarse mejor en el sofá, rodeando a Kate con su brazo derecho y atrayéndola hacia él.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, agradeciendo su cercanía. Porque él era el único que compartía ese mismo sentimiento por el embarazo de sus amigos.

-Rick – dijo, al cabo de unos minutos, levantando la cabeza de su hombro. Su voz tembló un poco al hacerlo – Cuando estuve en el hospital, la psicóloga de allí me dijo que… - cogió aire antes de decirlo – Me dijo que quedarme de nuevo embarazada podría ayudarnos a superar esto.

Rick, que no se esperaba aquello se tensó un poco. Kate se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él reaccionó.

-¿Y qué opinas tú? – preguntó él, temiendo que la opinión de ella fuese distinta a la de él.

-No quiero – le dijo, casi con miedo – Creo que eso ahora mismo me haría sentir que le estamos sustituyendo.

-Yo opino lo mismo – dijo él, con alivio y aliviando al mismo tiempo a Kate, que también había temido que él estuviese de acuerdo con aquella psicóloga.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue Kate quien acudió a una cita con el Doctor Burke.

-Sé que decepcioné a Castle al hacerlo – dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas, tras haber estado hablando de su intento de suicidio – Él ahora no confía en mí y cree que voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Incluso me quitó mi pistola.

-¿Te molesta eso, no tener tu pistola? – preguntó Bruke.

-Sí, no – contestó ella, tomándose unos segundos para terminar de responder – No, pero le prometí que no iba a volver a hacerlo. Sé que lo que hice no soluciona nada y sé que le haría daño a él, y a mi padre y las demás personas que me quieren. Aunque entiendo que no confíe del todo en mí después de lo que hice…

-¿No crees que sería mejor que te devolviese la pistola cuando haya recuperado toda esa confianza en ti? Él estaría dando un paso muy importante y al mismo tiempo te ayudaría a ti.

-Sí, podría ser – dijo ella, pensándolo.

-Entonces haremos eso. Cuando te la devuelva será un símbolo de avance en vuestra recuperación.

Tras un minuto de silencio, en el que el doctor Burke hizo unas anotaciones, Kate volvió a hablar de cómo se sentía.

-Cuando estamos en casa Rick siempre intenta mantenerme ocupada de alguna manera – dijo, pensando inevitablemente en todas esas veces que habían hecho el amor incontroladamente con tal de no pensar en nada – pero en cuanto no tengo nada que hacer… no puedo evitar pensar en él. El loft está lleno de recuerdos, no soporto estar ahí sin él.

-Es normal que esa cercanía, ese contacto constante con el lugar que compartíais con él, os mantenga en un punto en el que no os es muy difícil avanzar. Estaría bien cambiar de aires por un tiempo, no definitivamente, pero sí hasta que ambos estéis preparados para convivir con su recuerdo y no con su ausencia.

* * *

Cuando Kate salió de la consulta, Rick, que había decidido acompañarla, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, dejando a un lado la revista que había estado ojeando, y se acercó a ella. Caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor donde Rick pulsó el botón que bajaba hasta la calle.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, mirándola con atención.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Él comprendió inmediatamente con aquel gesto que Kate tenía algo que contarle, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo. Sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un aspecto cristalino.

-Me ha dicho que estaría bien cambiar de aires por un tiempo. Vivir en el loft con su recuerdo es… - tragó hondo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y agachó la cabeza, sus ojos desbordando algunas lágrimas.

-Lo sé – dijo él, en un tono comprensivo, agarrando su mano - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a los Hamptons?

Kate alzó la cabeza y asintió, dejando que él le limpiase una de las lágrimas que resbalaba hasta su barbilla.

-Podríamos venir a la ciudad para las visitas con el Doctor Burke todas las semanas – Kate volvió a asentir, apretando los dedos del escritor entre los suyos – Entonces mañana por la mañana nos vamos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, más de lo que tardo habitualmente. Pero entre trabajos, unas cosas y otras, más falta de inspiración, no he podido actualizar antes. Además este capítulo me ha costado un montón escribirlo, no se exactamente por qué. Siento si ha quedado diferente a los otros o si no gusta.**_

_**Sea como sea, espero reviews para poder mejorar en el próximo ;) Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

_**Dos meses después.**_

-Rick, más despacio. Más despacio – le susurró, con la respiración entrecortada, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos.

El escritor moderó un poco el ritmo, a pesar de seguir embistiendo fuerte contra el cuerpo de su mujer. Pocos minutos después, ambos, entre jadeos y con sus respiraciones incontroladas, se dejaron llevar presas del placer. Castle se quedó unos segundos jadeando en el cuello de Kate, tras haberse liberado dentro de ella, hasta que se tumbó a su lado.

El silencio se hizo reinante en el dormitorio, a medida que sus respiraciones iban siendo más controladas y tranquilas. Kate se tumbó de lado y se arrimó al cuerpo de su marido, quien le abrazó, dejándole un beso en el hombro. En pocos segundos ella se quedó dormida. Sin embargo Castle no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo lograba pensar en lo aburridos que eran sus días. En cómo cada día se levantaban y salían a correr por la playa, - lo cual estaba haciendo que se pusiese en forma - al medio día después de comer se tumbaban en el sofá a ver la televisión o a leer y no pasaba nada interesante durante el resto de la tarde hasta que llegaba la hora de cenar y de acostarse, el momento en el que casi siempre acababan teniendo sexo. Todos los días eran iguales.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente con una mano, antes de salir de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Kate. Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió, en busca de aire. Un minuto más tarde se vistió y salió fuera del dormitorio, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras para bajar al piso de abajo, se detuvo en la puerta de uno de los dormitorios del pasillo. Dudó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Con un pequeño impulso de su mano hacia abajo, terminó de abrirla y entró. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Sin pintar. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas, permitiéndose llorar en silencio.

Aunque Alexander era muy pequeño el verano que nació y nunca habían estado con él en esa casa, lo cual hacía que estar allí les resultase menos doloroso, Castle había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que esa sería la habitación de su hijo. Había decidido cuáles eran las instrucciones que le daría a la decoradora que había decorado el resto de la casa, para que también lo hiciese con la habitación de Alexander. Las paredes llevarían un papel azul y blanco, estilo marinero, y la cama tendría forma de barco. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza, mirando la habitación vacía. Otra estancia más, vacía de todos esos sueños y recuerdos que nunca tendrían. Maldijo el revés que la vida les había dado llevándose a Alexander y salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras, dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Se removió entre las sábanas, desnuda, y cuando levantó la cabeza vio el motivo por el que se había despertado. La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta y golpeando, haciendo que las cortinas se moviesen con el aire que andaba fuera, impulsado por la brisa del mar.

Palpó con su brazo el otro lado de la cama y se incorporó un poco más al ver que Castle no estaba allí. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana, cerrándola. El frío erizó su piel, haciendo que se abrazase a sí misma y buscase algo para ponerse. Encontró su pijama a los pies de la cama y se lo puso, sin importarle no llevar ropa interior. A saber dónde había ido a parar horas antes cuando ella y Rick se habían enzarzado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con la única intención de necesitar contacto físico el uno con el otro.

Se asomó al baño del dormitorio, a pesar de que no había luz allí, pero Rick no estaba. Bajó las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, esperando encontrárselo allí, sin embargo, se encontró todo a oscuras y en silencio.

-¿Rick? – Lo llamó en la oscuridad sin ningún resultado.

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo de preocupación en el estómago. Salió al jardín, miró hacia la zona de las hamacas, miró en la piscina e incluso se asomó a la parte delantera de la casa, comprobando que el coche seguía allí. Subió corriendo las escaleras y alcanzó su móvil de la mesilla. Le dio a marcación rápida y lo llamó, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Buscó por el suelo, siguiendo el sonido, hasta que lo localizó, tirado a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué clase de estúpido se va en mitad de la noche y se deja el móvil en casa? – murmuró para sí misma, cabreada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Cogió una sudadera del armario y se la colocó encima del pijama, para después salir corriendo a la playa. Era el único lugar donde se le ocurría que podía estar a esas horas.

Recorrió 15 metros por la arena hasta que un pequeño montón de ropa cerca de la orilla llamó su atención. Corrió hacia allí. Se agachó junto al montón de ropa, su corazón se paralizó cuando comprobó que era la ropa de Rick. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista mientras giró la cabeza hacia el mar, intentando distinguir algo. Todo estaba muy oscuro, con la única iluminación que la luna ofrecía aquella noche.

-¡Rick!– gritó, casi al borde de la desesperación.

De pronto lo vio. Su cuerpo salió del agua, volviendo la cabeza hacia la orilla.

-Rick – volvió a gritar, esta vez corriendo hacia él, sin importarle mojarse.

Castle avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos cuando llegó a su altura, abrazándola. Ella lo agarró con fuerza, casi clavándole las uñas en su espalda.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó, alzando la cabeza hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando Castle se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba llorando.

-Kate… - Pero no le dejó hablar, comenzó a golpearle en el pecho, cabreada, mientras dejaba soltar toda su rabia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? No vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a desaparecer así – gritó, llorando.

-¡Kate! - Castle intentaba apartar las manos de ella, tratando de calmarla y que dejase de golpearlo de esa manera -Kate.

Se soltó del agarre y se dio la vuelta, marchándose hacia la orilla.

-Maldita sea – murmuró él, corriendo tras ellas. La agarró del brazo, haciendo que se girase hacia él.

Kate se giró, recordando lo que Burke le había dicho en su última sesión esa semana. Necesitaba abrirse a él, contarle qué le preocupaba, compartir sus sentimientos.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo - le pidió. Fue casi una súplica, mirándole con sus ojos humedecidos todavía.

-Bebí y… necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba el contacto con el agua fría – explicó él – Siento haberte asustado.

-Creí que te habías ido.

-¿Qué me había ido como que… te había abandonado? – preguntó él, confuso. No necesitó una respuesta al ver cómo la mirada de Kate volvía a teñirse de miedo y preocupación – Kate, no voy a hacer eso, jamás te abandonaría.

Agarró con suavidad la cara de Kate por su mentón, haciendo que la mirase, necesitando que entendiese que no iba a abandonarla. Ella asintió haciéndole ver que lo entendía y desvió su mirada hacia la ropa de Rick, tirada en la arena.

-Vístete, vas a coger una hipotermia – le dijo, dándosela a él.

Castle se vistió y caminaron juntos hacia la casa, en silencio.

De camino a su dormitorio, Rick echó una silenciosa mirada hacia el dormitorio en el que minutos antes había llorado. Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida para Kate, que lo miró con dolor, sabiendo qué estaba pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos.

Volvieron abrazados al dormitorio y se tumbaron en la cama, después de que ella se cambiase el pantalón mojado, por uno que cogió del armario. Kate se abrazó a Castle, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, dejando que se apoye en su pecho.

-Rick, si te duele estar aquí, podemos irnos a algún otro sitio – susurró ella, sin levantar la cabeza del pecho de él.

-No – dijo él, tras un leve suspiro – Está bien así, es solo… - se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, en busca de palabras – Es solo que en cualquier parte está, estemos donde estemos, siempre estará su recuerdo. Y va a ser así siempre, pero necesitamos algo más Kate, mira nuestra vida ahora, está vacía, aunque nos tengamos el uno al otro.

Kate suspiró en su pecho, sabía a qué se refería Castle. Y, aunque el tiempo les ayudaría a superar la pérdida de Alexander, ahora necesitaban aferrarse a algo más. Necesitaban levantarse por las mañanas y tener a alguien de quien ocuparse. Les faltaba la alegría que invadía sus vidas con Alexander, la luz que ese bebé había traído consigo cuando nació.

-¿Crees que deberíamos…? – Dudó unos segundos antes de terminar la pregunta, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rick, que le miró con un deje de ternura – ¿Tener otro hijo?

Él le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, tomándose unos segundos antes de responder, y después le miró a los ojos. Ambos necesitaban ser sinceros con esto.

-Sí. A mí me gustaría y creo que nos vendría bien a los dos. Pero quiero que te tomes tu tiempo y si no estás preparada lo entenderé.

Kate le miró a los ojos, estaba siendo sincero y comprensivo, no trataba de presionarla. Finalmente asintió, haciendo que los labios de Rick se curvasen un poco hacia arriba, sin llegar a formar una sonrisa.

-Pero me gustaría hablarlo con el psicólogo antes, ver qué opina, si estamos realmente preparados o no – dijo, recostando ahora su cabeza en la almohada, al lado de Rick.

Él la abrazó, antes de quedarse los dos dormidos.

* * *

Kate agarró la mano de Castle y lo miró cuando la secretaria del Doctor Burke pronunció sus nombres. Era la primera sesión a la que acudían juntos. Ambos se levantaron y al mismo tiempo y avanzaron hasta la consulta.

Después de saludar a Burke, se sentaron en aquel sillón de cuero negro, sin soltarse el agarre de sus manos.

-Después de trabajar con ambos individualmente, – comenzó el Doctor Burke – me gustaría que me contaseis cómo van las cosas entre vosotros dos. La pérdida de un ser querido no nos afecta a todos por igual, en este caso Kate, a ti te costó más que a Rick darte cuenta de que era algo que necesitabais afrontar juntos, algo que os ha afectado a los dos por igual, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

-Bueno ahora estamos más unidos – dijo, mirando a Rick, quien asintió, animándole a continuar – Intentamos hablar de cómo nos sentimos, abrirnos el uno al otro. He comprendido que él lo estaba pasando igual de mal que yo y era egoísta por mi parte intentar llevar el dolor yo sola.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú, Rick? – preguntó Burke, esta vez mirando al escritor.

-Sí, ella confía más en mí. Creo que gracias a las sesiones de terapia logramos que no construyera de nuevo ese muro a su alrededor, y me ha dejado estar ahí con ella apoyándola y ella está apoyándome a mí también.

-¿Hay algún punto que queráis resaltar, algo que todavía os duela al uno del otro? – preguntó Burke, después de anotar algo en su libreta.

Castle y Beckett se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Pensadlo durante unos segundos – les animó el psicólogo.

-Bueno hay… hay algo – dijo Kate tras unos segundos, captando rápidamente la atención del escritor – El sexo – dijo al fin, mordiéndose el labio.

Castle le miró, sin comprender muy bien. Burke esperó a que la Detective continuase.

-Es… no es malo – dijo, mirando directamente a Rick, haciéndole comprender que no se trataba de que no le gustase – y lo hacemos casi a diario, pero no es como antes.

-¿No es como antes? – preguntó Rick, todavía algo confuso, sin dejar al Doctor Burke tomar la palabra, y soltando la mano de Kate.

-No. Antes era… - se quedó un segundo en silencio, antes de considerar lo que iba a decir – Antes hacíamos el amor, ahora es solo sexo. Es solo un intento de desfogarnos, de olvidarnos de que a nuestros días les falta la alegría de antes – confesó ella, desahogándose.

-Intenta ser comprensivo Rick – le recordó Burke, viendo cómo el escritor apretaba su mandíbula, algo cabreado por lo que Kate había dicho – Tómate unos segundos para ver lo que te está tratando de decir.

Rick hizo caso al doctor y habló tras unos segundos.

-¿No quieres decir que no te demuestre mi amor, verdad? – preguntó, esperando la respuesta de Kate con preocupación.

-No. No, claro que no – contestó ella – Me lo demuestras todo el tiempo, durante el día, cuando me abrazas, cuando me coges de la mano o con una caricia tuya, pero en el sexo… Rick, no me vas a decir que para ti es como antes.

El escritor lo pensó durante unos segundos, recordando que días antes ella le había pedido que fuese más despacio, y sacudió su cabeza, negando. Asumiendo que Kate tenía razón.

-Ambos necesitabais aceptar el dolor intensamente – habló el psicólogo – Sin embargo ahora necesitáis dar un paso más, necesitáis dejar fluir las emociones y sentimientos.

Tanto Kate como Rick asintieron. El escritor volvió a coger la mano de Kate.

-Hay algo más que queríamos comentarte – dijo Kate.

Burke entrelazó ambas manos junto a su estómago, escuchando atentamente a sus pacientes.

-Desde que… Alexander murió – dijo Rick, tras unos segundos antes de pronunciar esas palabras, notando como la mano de Kate se aferraba más a la suya – a nuestros días les faltan esa luz que Alexander nos daba, esa alegría que te da un hijo – Burke no le interrumpió, dejando que continuase – Kate y yo lo hemos hablado y queremos tener otro hijo. Creemos que nos ayudaría.

-Habéis aceptado la pérdida de Alexander, eso ya es un gran paso adelante, aunque todavía os cueste superar el día a día sin él – comentó Burke, haciendo una pequeña anotación en su cuaderno – Si vosotros creéis que estáis preparados para tener otro hijo, adelante. Pero quiero que tengáis claro por qué lo hacéis.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Ambos estaban seguros de ello. Aquello no era una manera de sustituir a Alexander, que seguiría siempre con ellos y siempre lo echarían de menos, sino que era más una necesidad, la necesidad de ser padres, de hacer de padres que la vida les había quitado llevándose a Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

_Siento este capítulo, no me ha quedado como quería en un principio, pero es que no sé muy bien cómo continuar este fic, creo que ha dejado de inspirarme y tampoco quiero estropearlo más. Así que creo que** con este y el próximo capítulo**, que se tratará de un flashforward, **daré por finalizado el fic**. _

_Gracias a quienes seguís comentando y leyendo! _

* * *

Abrió los ojos, adaptándolos a la oscuridad. Estaba en su dormitorio, en el loft. Castle dormía a su lado, llevaba puesta una camiseta de pijama y estaba tapado hasta la cintura con las sábanas. Hacía frío y fuera llovía. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente contra la ventana, al mismo tiempo que el dormitorio era alumbrado con el reflejo de varios relámpagos.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la mesilla lo vio. El intercomunicador de bebés, donde se veía a un bebé tumbado en la cuna. Alex. Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera incontrolada. Bajó sus pies descalzos al suelo y corrió hacia el piso de arriba, a pesar de notar su cuerpo pesado, agarrotado, no tardó nada en llegar al dormitorio de su hijo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó a la cuna.

-¡Alex!

Tocó la mejilla de su hijo, notando el frío contacto con su piel. Llevaba un pijama de color azul claro, que le cubría los pies. Estaba estirado, boca abajo, completamente quieto. Kate se paralizó, incapaz de reaccionar.

-Kate, Kate – Escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda, pero fue incapaz de moverse, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquella voz.

Comenzó a sollozar, intentando controlar su respiración y cogió el cuerpo inerte de su hijo en brazos. Comenzó a acunarlo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas Y ella gritaba su nombre en vano.

-Alex. No te vayas, por favor – sollozó estas últimas palabras, arrimando la mejilla de su hijo a la suya, apretándolo contra ella, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

-¡Kate!

Una sacudida le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Estaba empapada en sudor, su respiración era acelerada y estaba sollozando. Un Castle asustado la miraba a su lado. No estaban en el loft, estaban en su dormitorio de los Hamptons. Y lo que acababa de ocurrir no era real, había sido solamente una pesadilla fruto del recuerdo doloroso de lo ocurrido tan solo unos meses atrás.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Castle la había rodeado con sus brazos y le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido una pesadilla. Le preguntó si quería un vaso de agua y ella negó, incapaz de controlar todavía sus lágrimas. Lo único que necesitaba era a su pequeño, despertar y que realmente todo hubiese sido un sueño. Que ambos estuviesen en Nueva York, en el loft, comenzando su vida de ensueño, comenzando a formar una familia juntos.

-Shh, solo ha sido una pesadilla – le repitió el escritor, recostándose en la cama, atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que su pesadilla todavía no había empezado. Era 4 de julio, el día estaba a punto de comenzar. El día en el que su hijo hubiese cumplido un año.

* * *

El silencio del loft era roto por sus pasos subiendo los escalones hacia el piso de arriba. Ambos se pararon ante la puerta que tenían delante cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó él, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta hacia abajo. Ella simplemente asintió, indicándole con la mirada que estaba bien.

Rick abrió la puerta y entraron a la vez. Un montón de sensaciones les invadieron y, sin poder controlarlo, los dos comenzaron a llorar. Aquel olor característico a bebé estaba por todo el dormitorio. La cuna, vacía, junto a la ventana. En una de las estanterías del dormitorio descansaban todos sus peluches, sonrientes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Kate se acercó y cogió uno de ellos, un suave elefante gris, pequeño y regordete. A Alex le encantaba jugar con él, al igual que le encantaba cómo Castle le levantaba la trompa e imitaba torpemente los sonidos del elefante, provocando inmediatamente la risa de su hijo, feliz, llenando toda la casa con esa alegría que solo él podía darles.

Una hora después caminaban, cogidos de la mano, por aquel camino de tierra. Ella lo conocía tan bien, que podría realizarlo con los ojos vendados. Él no lo conocía tanto como ella, a pesar de haber estado allí en varias ocasiones con Kate tiempo atrás.

Cuando terminaron su camino, ambos se agacharon frente a la tumba de su hijo. Castle retiró con su mano las hojas secas que se habían posado encima, haciendo lo mismo con la tumba de al lado.

-Alexander – susurró Kate, antes de que el llanto quebrase su voz. Depositó el elefante de peluche justo al lado de la lápida que rezaba el nombre de su hijo.

-Te echamos tanto de menos – dijo Rick. Su voz temblorosa y sus lágrimas llevaban escrito todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Se quedaron allí un rato, en silencio, llorando, antes de despedirse. El escritor fue el primero en levantarse, después de depositar con la mano un beso junto al nombre de Alexander.

-Te quiero – dijo Kate, haciendo lo mismo que segundos antes había hecho Castle. Después se arrodilló junto a la tumba de su madre y depositó una rosa roja que llevaba en la mano – Cuida de él mamá – le pidió, antes de agarrar la mano que Rick le estaba ofreciendo y encaminarse juntos hacia la salida.

* * *

Horas más tarde se reunieron con Jim y Martha para comer, a los que hacía semanas que no veían. Sabían que sus hijos no lo estaban pasando nada bien y que el camino para superar la pérdida del pequeño Alexander era todavía muy largo, pero sin lugar a dudas, verlos les había alegrado algo el día.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – le preguntó Martha a Kate. Ambas mujeres iban caminando una junto a la otra por detrás de Jim y Castle, que habían comenzado una conversación sobre beisbol. Seguramente idea de Jim para intentar animar a Castle.

-No es fácil – contestó Kate – pero ayuda tener a Rick al lado.

La actriz le sonrió, orgullosa de su hijo y del gran esfuerzo que ambos estaban haciendo por salir adelante.

-¿Sabéis que nos tenéis aquí siempre que necesitéis verdad?

-Lo sé, gracias Martha.

-¿Cómo va lo del embarazo? – preguntó la actriz. Sabía que su hijo y Kate estaban intentando volver a quedarse embarazados, sin embargo no estaba resultando nada fácil ya que, dos meses después, todavía no había dado sus resultados.

-Hemos ido a un especialista – comenzó a explicar Kate – Dice que es normal debido a todo el estrés acumulado. Me han hecho unos análisis y… si no lo logramos, puede que tengamos que recurrir a la reproducción asistida.

Martha notó como su nuera se tensaba al hablar de ello, así que la tranquilizó, pasando una mano por su brazo.

-Todo va a ir bien esta vez Katherine, estoy segura.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a los Hamptons esa noche, la soledad y el silencio de aquella casa los abrumó. Quizás había llegado el momento de volver a su loft en Nueva York, de empezar a afrontar su vida, por muy dolorosa que ésta fuese.

-¿Crees que deberíamos volver a Nueva York? – preguntó ella, todavía en la entrada, mientras se quitaban los abrigos.

-Shh, ahora no por favor – dijo él, acariciando la cara de Kate con la punta de sus dedos. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le hizo una mueca, comprensiva, había sido un día difícil. El escritor siguió con su caricia, recorriendo ahora los labios de Kate, para después bajar su mano por el cuello, hasta el primer botón de su camisa. Lo desabotonó con cierta tranquilidad, para pasar después a los siguientes botones, cada vez con más nerviosismo, más desesperación. Cuando se hubo liberado de la blusa, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, por encima del sujetador, haciendo que Kate se estremeciese.

Kate atrapó sus labios en un beso desesperado, debido a la excitación incontrolable que él le había provocado. Mientras se devoraban con las bocas, Castle fue bajando sus manos hasta toparse con sus pantalones, que desabrochó fácilmente. Kate se deshizo de ellos y de las botas mientras él se bajaba los pantalones.

La cogió por la cintura y ella rodeó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del escritor, notando toda su erección en su bajo vientre. Sin decir una palabra, Castle la penetró y ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente dentro de él. Sus jadeos llenaron la estancia rápidamente. Castle se deshizo del sujetador de Kate al mismo tiempo que ella devoraba su boca. Mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la pared, para que ninguno de los dos cayese al suelo, con la otra comenzó a tocar el pecho izquierdo de Kate, masajeándolo con la palma de su mano, haciendo que los jadeos de Kate fuesen todavía más fuertes.

El escritor comenzó a arremeter más fuerte, ambos olvidando lo que meses antes les había dicho el doctor Burke. Este había sido un día duro, bastante duro, y necesitaban aliviarlo de esta manera. Kate abrió más sus piernas, agarrándose más fuerte al escritor, en el momento en que comenzó a notar un calor intenso en su vientre, que poco a poco se fue apoderando de ella. Dejó escapar un gemido en la oreja del escritor, presionando sus músculos internos contra el miembro de Castle, haciendo que los dos llegasen al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo.

Después de esa intensa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se fueron a la ducha. Kate dejó, ante la insistencia de Castle que él la lavase. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por remediar lo que habían hecho unos minutos antes, habían llevado a cabo una sesión de sexo duro y ahora quería sustituirlo con amor. A Kate no le importó y se dejó mimar, para después hacer él lo mismo con el escritor.

-Rick – susurró ella, cuando estaban en la cama, tumbados uno frente al otro - ¿Y si esto pasa por algo?

Él le miró, sin comprender.

-Llevamos dos meses intentándolo y todavía no estoy embarazada, ¿y si lo que ocurre es que no debemos tener hijos? Mira lo que pasó con Alexander y ahora…

-No digas eso – Rick comenzó a limpiar con su pulgar todas las lágrimas que se escapaban de aquellos ojos verde avellana.

-¿Y entonces por qué?

-No lo sé Kate, no sé por qué el destino se empeña en ponernos las cosas difíciles, en ponernos mil y un obstáculos en nuestro camino y mucho menos por qué algunos de ellos son tan dolorosos que estarán ahí siempre. Pero los superaremos juntos.

Siguió acariciando su mejilla hasta que ella estuvo un poco más calmada.

-Mira, si para el mes que viene no lo hemos conseguido, acudiremos a la reproducción asistida, pero vamos a tomárnoslo con clama, ¿vale? No quiero que estés mal por esto.

Ella asintió y Rick agarró su mentón entre sus manos, dándole un dulce beso.

-Te quiero – susurró Kate sobre sus labios.

Rick bajó su mano hasta la cadera desnuda de Kate, acariciando con su pulgar el nombre escrito con tinta negra. El nombre que definió su felicidad durante un tiempo y ahora tanto echaban de menos. Kate posó su mano encima de la de Rick, acariciando juntos el nombre de su hijo Alexander.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aquí está el final de esta historia, espero que no os decepcione mucho... _**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que habéis seguido la historia y a los que habéis decidido aportar vuestra opinión en forma de review o por twitter, lo agradezco mucho. Y siento no continuarla más, pero creo que es mejor así antes que desgastarla y de que acabe por no gustarme e inspirarme menos. _**

**_Gracias especialmente a Lau por animarme a escribir este fic y por tus locas ideas :D!_**

* * *

Caminó despacio, amoldándose a su paso, hasta que llegaron a su destino. El pequeño James se quedó parado, observando a su madre, mientras ésta dejaba los dos ramos de flores que llevaba en la mano en las dos tumbas que había frente a ellos, una más pequeña que la otra.

-Toma – le dijo Kate, agachándose junto a él y dándole una de las rosas de uno de aquellos ramos - ¿Quieres dejarle tú ésta a la abuela?

James asintió, con una sonrisa, y aceptó la flor que su madre le ofrecía. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante, y se agachó junto a la tumba de su abuela, dejando la rosa junto al ramo que su madre había dejado allí antes. Después se giró hacia la izquierda y dejó un pequeño peluche que llevaba en la mano, era un pequeño león, que él mismo había querido llevarle a su hermano.

Su madre le pasó una mano por su corta melena y le dio un beso, después se agachó junto a ambas tumbas y depositó un beso con su mano en cada una de ellas. James la observaba, atento. Sabía que sus papás se ponían tristes cada vez que visitaban a su hermano, por eso durante un tiempo él no quería que fuesen allí, sin embargo luego le habían explicado que se ponían tristes porque lo querían mucho.

Cuando su madre se levantó, el pequeño agarró su mano y ambos se encaminaron de nuevo hasta la salida.

* * *

Ya en casa, James y Kate veían un rato la televisión cuando una característica carcajada les hizo girarse hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! – gritó Castle desde la puerta, mientras la cerraba con el pie. Sus dos manos estaban ocupadas con bolsas de comida.

-¡Traemos tainandesa! – gritó Amy, corriendo hacia su madre.

-Se dice tailandesa cariño – sonrió Kate, mientras cogía en brazos a su hija, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo - ¿Qué tal en ballet?

-Muy bien – contestó la niña riendo mientras recibía las atenciones de su madre.

-¿Qué tal vosotros? – preguntó el escritor, acercándose a su mujer y a su hijo.

-Bien – le contestó ella, inclinándose para recibir un beso del escritor en los labios, haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

-Hemos visto a la abuela y a Alex – le contó James a su padre, mientras este lo cogía en brazos – Y le he llevado un león.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo el escritor, haciendo reír a su hijo - ¿Un león?

-Sí, como los leones en la selva, así le protege.

-Muy bien cariño – le dijo, dándole un beso.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos, sentados sobre cojines en el suelo del salón, mientras veían una película Disney.

Cuatro años atrás, Castle y Beckett habían tenido que recurrir a la reproducción asistida, tras no conseguir quedarse embarazados. Había decidido dejar pasar unos meses antes de hacerlo y, cuando finalmente se decidieron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al saber que venían dos. Pero finalmente estos dos diablillos habían sido un gran salvavidas para ambos. Gracias a ellos habían vuelto a sonreír y a creer que, incluso en los peores momentos es posible la alegría. No importa el motivo, pero siempre habrá algo que te haga sonreír a pesar de los obstáculos.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, volvió a ocurrir lo que Rick y Kate temían. Durante los tres primeros años de los mellizos, los pequeños habían dormido con sus padres, debido al miedo de éstos a dejarlos solos por la noche. Ambos se habían pasado noches sin dormir, por miedo a levantarse por la mañana y que lo que le había pasado a Alex volviese a repetirse. Por eso, aunque ahora James y Amy dormían en su propia habitación, había noches que les costaba más que otras.

-Yo quiero dormir con vosotros – se quejó Amy, comenzando a hacer pucheros.

-Cariño, ya hemos hablado de eso – le explicó Kate. A pesar de que le dolía, sabía que sus hijos tenían que aprender a dormir solos – Cada uno tiene su cama.

-Yo tampoco quiero dormir solo – comenzó James, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana.

Kate miró a Rick en busca de ayuda.

-Si os acostáis ahora mismo en vuestra cama, prometo contaros otra vez lo de las estrellas – dijo el escritor.

-¡Sii! – gritaron ambos niños a la vez, metiéndose rápidamente en sus respectivas camas.

Kate sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Amy, mientras Castle hacía lo mismo en la de James. Ambos niños miraban atentos a su padre, esperando que comenzase la historia.

-Cuando las personas se van de la tierra.

-¿Cómo Alex? – preguntó Amy, interrumpiendo a Rick.

-Sí, como tu hermano – contestó él, antes de seguir con la historia – Cuando se van de la tierra, se convierten en una luz muy muy brillante, que son las estrellas. Las estrellas son una gran bola de luz, como el sol, solo que su luz se apaga mucho antes, y el puntito amarillo que vemos es solo el reflejo de lo que fueron, esa luz que seguiremos viendo durante mucho tiempo.

Acarició la mejilla de su hijo, que se había quedado dormido al escuchar la historia.

-¿Alex es una estrella? – preguntó Amy, casi en susurro, mientras sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse.

-Sí cariño, Alex es una estrella – le contestó Kate, arropándola.

Cuando la pequeña se hubo quedado también dormida, ambos salieron, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

* * *

Kate se acercó a la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando el cielo, que estaba despejado aquella noche. Se fijó en una estrella, que brillaba más que el resto.

-Es él – dijo Rick, rodeándola por detrás y dejando un suave beso en su cuello.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro, está ahí Kate, sigue brillando porque siempre seguirá con nosotros.

Kate se giró y atrapó sus labios, saboreándolos durante unos minutos, cuando lo miró a los ojos vio que estaban llenos de pasión. Volvió a atrapar otra vez sus labios con los suyos propios, pero esta vez con más necesidad. Castle bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Kate, para después subirlos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus curvas.

Después de desnudarse el uno al otro, acabaron sobre su cama, haciendo el amor. Después de mucho tiempo, de varios obstáculos que se habían encontrado en su camino, habían conseguido sobrellevarlos todos ellos juntos e incluso todo lo ocurrido había hecho que se amaran más, que confiaran más el uno en el otro.

* * *

Cuando se despertó en mitad de la noche y vio que Kate no estaba a su lado, supo exactamente dónde estaba. Subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y, se la encontró saliendo del dormitorio de sus hijos.

-Castle – dijo ella, sobresaltándose y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Kate, ¿qué hacías? – dijo él en un tono de reproche.

-No lo he podido evitar, me he despertado y… he tenido que subir a verlos.

-Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, los asustas – le dijo, en un tono comprensible.

No era la primera vez que Kate se despertaba en mitad de la noche e iba a comprobar la respiración de sus hijos. Y entre varias de esas ocasiones, Amy y James se habían despertado, asustados, creyendo que ocurría algo.

-Lo sé – susurró ella, abrazándose a Rick.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y presionó un beso contra su frente. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, siempre habría algo que les recordase lo que pasó, algo que les tuviese anclados al recuerdo de Alexander, aunque el pequeño poco a poco dejaba de ser un recuerdo doloroso, para convertirse en parte de un recuerdo feliz, acompañando a la felicidad que llenaba sus vidas ahora con James y Amy.

**FIN**


End file.
